Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is an upcoming video game being developed by Electronic Arts and published by Electronic Arts. The game will coincide with the theatrical release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. The game will be released on June 29, 2009, on the Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, and Xbox 360 platforms. IGN. EA Announces Half-Blood Prince IGN. Accessed April 23, 2008. Known Content * Quidditch * Wizard Duels * Potion making * Hogwarts free-roaming (similar to the previous Harry Potter game, Order of the Phoenix) * Fully accessible areas including the Horcrux cave * Missions at Night * Ron's Love-life * Multiplayer mode * Online mode Confirmed locations thumb|300px|right * Hogwarts * Horcrux Cave * The Burrow Gameplay Wii The game will utilise the Wii Remote features as it did in the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix video game.IGN. EA Announces Half-Blood Prince IGN. Accessed April 23, 2008.. But unlike the previous game, players can now also use the motion sensing and vibration features to brew potions. Potion brewing involves following a complex recipe one step at a time. The steps include picking up vials of liquid, shaking them (by shaking the Wii Remote) until they froth, and tipping the Wii Remote to pour it into the mixture, being very careful not to pour in too much. Another possible step is stirring the mixture with the Wii Remote until it changes color. If it starts vibrating, that is the sign to move away before it blows up.videogamer.com. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Hands-on videogamer.com. Accessed April 26, 2008. Harry Potter can duel against Draco Malfoy in a Duelling Room with a long platform, similar to the one seen in the second film, but wider to allow dodging of spells. Moving in order to dodge is done with the Nunchuk Control Stick, while casting spells is done with Wii Remote and Nunchuk gestures. Combat spells currently implemented include a shield spell (likely "Protego") cast by crossing the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, a standard attack spell by striking downwards with the Wii Remote, a charged version by holding the Wii Remote up for longer first, and a more powerful attack spell by swinging the Wii Remote and Nunchuck to the left.videogamer.com. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Hands-on videogamer.com. Accessed April 26, 2008. there will also be 2-player quidditch & dueling Nintendo DS In the Nintendo DS version of the game, the Stylus will be used, once again, for spells as well as mini-games such as Gobstones, squashing magic beans for potions, and Exploding Snap Pocket Gamer. Hands on with Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince DS Pocket Gamer. Accessed April 24, 2008.. The DS version of the game will have 6 "environmental" spells including Accio and Incendio and 12 combat spells. The game will be free roaming with mini quests as well as following the story linePocket Gamer. Hands on with Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince DS Pocket Gamer. Accessed April 24, 2008.. PlayStation 3 The game will use SIXAXIS controls or the right analog stick just like the previous game, but this time it will include DUALSHOCK 3 vibration capability. Also, it will include use of the PS3's trophy system. PC A keyboard and mouse will be used, just like the previous game and the controls will be easier to use. Xbox 360 Spells are cast with the control stick just like the previous game Playstation 2 spells are cast with the controll stick and is the same controlls as the game previous thumb|300px|right Characters * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy * Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood * Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter (appearance) * Unconfirmed as Horace Slughorn * Unconfirmed as Katie Bell * Uncomfirmed as Severus Snape * Uncomfirmed as Bellatrix Lestrange * Unconfimed as Albus Dumbledore * Uncomfirmed as Narcissa Malfoy Spells These are all the confirmed spells. The game also contains some new spells, like Lumos and Glacius. Attacking Spells * Petrificus Totalus * Stupefy * Levicorpus Defensive Spells * Expelliarmus * Protego Charms * Glacius * Wingardium Leviosa * Lumos New spells External links *Press Release at TEAMXBOX.com *Game Screenshots *Half-Blood Prince (video game) complete list of Missions See also Category:Video games